I Think That I'm In Love
by BlkPunk311
Summary: Awww....Crash Holly is in love! : Hope that you like! R&R please! Finally! Chapter 4 is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Uhhh...I don't really know what I'm supposed to write in these, so if I missed something don't sue me. I don't own the Holly's or Jaqueline, or anyone else I use in this story. And if I use any songs in this fic, they're not mine either. I just felt like writing it.

**Authors Note:** I don't really remember what happened on Smackdown (6/28/01) with the Molly/Spike vs. Jackie/Crash match so I'm kind of making up what happened. So bear with me. Enjoy.

**Part I:**

"Hey buddy!" Jaqueline said coming behind her best friend, Crash Holly.

"Jackie! Guess what? I have the best news!" He said with his very excited tone of voice.

"What?" She asked, intrigued by the excitidness in his voice.

"Vince _finally_ put us in a match together against Molly and Spike!"

"Really?!? That's great!" She said with her excitment matching his.

Crash and Jackie had been best friends for a while now and have been growing closer each day. They were growing so close, that others had wondered are they more than just friends. Crash also wanted to know, so he decided that he would ask her on a date.

"Uhh, Jaqueline?" He said, nervousness seeming to jump into his voice.

"Yes, Crash." She smiled at him.

"Well, I was wondering.." He started. "I mean, well if you wanna say no, I understand. But uhh.." He began again still looking at his hands. "Jackie," he sighed, "would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Crash, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Uhh, no...I mean, yeah. Well, only if you want it to be." He told her, with his face beet red in embarassment now. 'I look like such an idiot' he thought to himself.

"Of course I'll go with you!" 

"Oh well, I didn't think that..." He thought for a second. "Really?" His boyish excitment popped back into his voice.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Great!" He clapped. "How about saturday. We can go to WWF New York or something."

"That sounds good." She told him, beaming. "Maybe we should go get ready for our match tonight." 

"Oh yeah. Okay! Let's go."

~*~ 

Its later on that night and its time for their match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome down to the ring Crash Holly and Jaqueline." the annoucer announced.

Crash and Jaqueline walked arm in arm on their way down to the ring, both had big smiles on their face.

"Now please welcome their oppenents, Spike Dudley and Molly Holly." the announcer once again announced.

The bell rang and the match was on its way. It was looking good for Jaqueline and Crash until out of nowhere, Spike clotheslined Crash while he was fighting with Molly. Then Jackie tried to help him, but when she went to hit Molly with a chair, Crash got up and she accidently hit him. Then, while shocked at what she had done, she turned around was Dudley dogged by Spike Dudley. Then when Crash finally got back up, he was also Dudley dogged by Spike. Then Molly went for the cover and won the match. Crash was highly upset.

~*~ 

When both were conscious again, they walked to Crash's locker room in silence.

"What did you do that for?!?" He yelled.

"I was just trying to help!" She yelled back.

"Well, you're helping made us loose!"

"I made us loose?? What about you?" She shot back. "You're the one who let Spike do the Dudley dog to you and then let Molly cover you!"

"Well, that was only after _you_ hit me in the head with a steel chair!" He fumed.

"Hey! I said that I was sorry, I didn't mean it!" 

"Well you still did it!" He told her as he began to pout.

Jackie couldn't help it. The scene of Crash pouting on the locker room bench was too much for her and she began to laugh.

"You know, you look like Elroy Jetson." She laughed as she sat down next to him. "I'm sorry Crash. I didn't mean to do it, I was just trying to help you out."

"I know, I know." He said turning to look at her. "It's just that now I'm going to have to hear about losing this match forever from cousin Hardcore. To be truthful, I don't even care that Molly likes Spike. I'm sorry for getting so mad."

"Well, I know what will make you feel better?" 

"What?" He asked.

"Ice cream!" Jackie exclaimed.

"With rainbow sprinkles??" He asked excitedly and smiled when she nodded. "Yummy! Let's go!"

And with that they left, hand in hand and laughing like they always do.

'I think I'm in love.' Crash thought to himself as they exited the building.

Well folks, thats the end of Part I, what do y'all think? Should I keep going or trash it? Please R&R!

Angie


	2. Chapter 2

I Think That I'm In Love 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

~*~

**Part II:**

It was Friday afternoon and quite frankly, Crash was getting a little nervous about his date with Jackie the next night. He realized that he liked her a lot. _A whole lot._ But how would he know if she liked him. 'What if she just wants to be friends?' He would be terribly embarassed if she didn't like him back. 'And what if she did? Then what? Oh no, I wouldn't know what to do.'

So with all of those questions running through his head, he decided to go to talk to his good friends, the APA.

~*~

"Knock knock!"

"Who is it?" Asked the strong voice from the other side of the door.

"It's me, guys! It's Crash."

"Oh, come on in!" Farooq yells to him.

"Hi guys." Crash says as he walks over to the Poker table where the Acolytes were engaged in one of their daily games of poker.

"Hey little man. What brings you here?" Questioned Bradshaw, the other big Texan.

"Yeah kid. You hardly ever come to visit us anymore. You need protection? 'cause we're running pretty low on beer money."

"No, I don't need protection. Guys," He said as he began to look at his hands. "I need advice."

"Advice on what, shorty?" Farooq asked him as he collected the cards to shuffle so that they could start a new game.

"Well..." He began, looking up from his hands. "Well, it's about a girl." He told them.

His inquiry was met by laughter.

"Hey Bradshaw," Farooq snickered. "I think that our Crash here is in love." He teased.

"I know!" He laughed. "I think that he's finally becoming a man."

"Hey guys! I'm serious here." Crash said, getting a little upset over them finding his question so funny. "So are you guys going to listen to me or what?"

"Calm down, little man. What do you need to know?" Said Farooq as he started to hand out the cards.

"Well, umm...you see, I like this girl. Like a lot, but I don't know if she likes me back. What should I do? Should I write her a note or something?"

"Nah, man! This ain't the third grade. If you want to know what she thinks, you have to ask her." Bradshaw told him.

"Ask her?!?" Crash exclaimed, suddenly becoming terrified. "But what if she doesn't like me back?" He told them as he got up and started to pace.

"Well Elroy, that's a chance that you'll have to take."

He stopped pacing for a second and then thought up something else. "Oh no guys, what if she wants a kiss?!?"

With this revelation, Farooq and Bradshaw looked at eachother and then burst out laughing.

"Boy, are you tellin' me that you have never been kissed before?" Bradshaw asked in between bouts of laughter.

"Well, my mommy-"

When they heard Crash say 'mommy' they began to shake with laughter once again.

"This boy is in more trouble than I thought." Farooq cackled. 

Putting his hands on his hips, he groaned. "Guys, can you just help me! What if she wants me to kiss her? How do I do it?"

"Don't worry, just go with the flow. Just go with the flow." Farooq told him adding in flowing hand motions.

"'Just go with the flow'?!? What kind of advice is that?? Maybe I should just call off the whole thing."

"Listen here little guy. Do you really like this girl?"

"Well gosh, of I do. She's so pretty! And she likes ice cream with rainbow sprinkles on it too. Just like I do!" He told them, his eyes twinkling.

"Well then take her out and tell her how you feel." Bradshaw told him.

"Oh okay. Thanks a lot guys!" He smiled to them as he left.

After he left they returned to their game of poker.

"That boy is really crazy." Farooq told his partner as he got out a beer.

"Nah, he's just in love."

-------------

Well there's part 2 for y'all. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying. R&R and tell me what you think of this part.

Angie :)


	3. Chapter 3

I Think That I'm In Love 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Vince does.

**Authors Note:** I don't know if Jackie's mom really died, I just put it in the story for story purposes. Enjoy! :-Þ

~*~

**Part III:**

After his talk with the APA, Crash went back to his hotel room to think for a while and to talk to his other best friend, well actually it was his teddy bear, Teddy.

"Hey Teddy!" He said as he went over to pick up the fluffy brown stuffed animal. "What did they tell me, you ask? Well they told me that I should tell her that I like her." He paused for a moment. "Yes, I know that's what you told me. But I'm afraid." He pauses again. "Well gee whiz Teddy, I don't know why I'm afraid to ask her. I'm just worried that she might not like me back. If she doesn't like me back, then I don't know what I'd do. What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore, huh Teddy? She's my best friend!" He pauses again. "I'm sorry Teddy, you're my best friend too! But it's different with her. When I talk to her, my face gets all red and there's a whole lotta little butterflies in my stomach. And when she smiles its like seeing pretty spring sun rays on a field full of dandielions and its makes me feel all tingly all over." He told the stuffed bear with a twinkling in his eye and a smile on his face. Then the smile left his face and he sighed heavily. "But if she doesn't like me then I could lose all that." He paused and listened to the bear. "Well gee, Teddy. I've never really thought of what would happen if she did like me. That would be so great if she did. But maybe it would just be better if she didn't know how I feel. Oh I dunno. Well tomorrow's a big day for me. How about we go to bed, huh Teddy?" 

And with that, Crash tucked Teddy into his own little bed that he made for him and then went over to plug in his night light. He said goodnight and fell asleep.

~*~

'Well,' Jacqueline thought to herself. 'Tomorrow's the big day. With Crash. Wow! A year ago, I wouldn't have ever thought that I'd be going on a date with Crash Holly. But since then, they'd been through so much.

She taught him not to let people step all over him, especially his big cousin Hardcore, and he taught her that it's okay be tough, but that it was also okay just to have fun sometimes. And when she was with him, they had a lot of fun. He made her smile a lot with his boyish looks and ways. And most of all, he made her happy to be around, which was not something that she was often before they had become close. He brought out the softer side of her and let her see that there were people in the world that she could trust, you just have to find the right ones. They had grown to be the best of friends over the last few months, mainly after her mother died. She didn't want to cry, because she had been taught that crying was for the weak. But she couldn't help it that day. Her mother was all that she had left and in an instant she was gone. She had an overwhelming feeling to just let it all out and just slipped into someone's locker room. The room was Crash's. He had walked in on her. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't go away. He kept on insisting to help, to give her a shoulder to cry on. So she gave in and he consoled her. They were inseperable ever since. Also within in this time period though, she had begun to realize that she had other feelings for him. Feelings that wanted them to be more than just friends.

'Should I say something about my feelings tomorrow? Or should I not?' She thought to herself. 'But what if he doesn't want anything more than a friendship? But what if he does? If I don't say anything about it to him then I'll never know what could happen.' She said to herself, nodding. 'Maybe I just won't say anything at all. If he wants anything more then, he'll say something. Right?'

She too got ready for bed wondering what would actually happen during their date. She thought to herself before she turned off the light, 'I guess I'll only know if I tell him. Tomorrow's gonna be a very big day.' And with that thought, she went to bed.

~*~

Well there's chapter 3. Next chapter is their big date! What will happen? Well I hope you enjoy and you know what to do. Just in case you forgot, R&R *g*.

Angie


	4. Chapter 4

I Think That I Am In Love- Chapter 4 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anybody in this story, they are owned by WWFE and themselves. Also, "Hangin' By a Moment" belongs to the band Lifehouse. It's not mine either. 

~*~

'Okay, I'm finally ready.' Jackie said to herself looking in the mirror with a look of satisfaction on her face as she glanced over her reflection. She had tried on so many different outfits to make sure that she made the right choice for her date tonight that it made her giggle to herself, she felt like she was back in middle school. She had been thinking a lot and she decided that she was going to tell her best friend how she felt about him. They were to have dinner and then would go to wherever after dinner. Actually Crash said that he wasn't quite sure on where they'd go after dinner, but Jackie didn't mind. She was sure that anywhere they went would be wonderful, as long as Crash was with her. She smiled and sighed as she thought of her knight in shining armor. She could not wait for this night to begin.   
  
~*~  
  
_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you_  
  
~*~  
  
On the other hand, Crash was a nervous wreck. He had been running around all day trying to find a place to go to after dinner. But while wandering around he found the most beautiful, secluded spot in a park. It was right by a lake and Crash thought that that was the perfect place to tell her his feelings. But this brought the nervousness back to him, but he decided that he wasn't going to back out of this, he was going to tell her tonight. He glanced at his watch and realized it was time for him to go pick up his date.  
  
"Wish me luck Teddy." He told the stuffed bear. After that he left.   
  
~*~  
  
_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hangin' by a moment here with you_  
  
~*~  
  
'Well this is it.' He thought to himself as he lifted his had to knock. Almost immediately after he knocked the door opened. The vision of beauty in front of him was enough to take his breath away. She was dressed simply, but also had a sexy touch to it with tight fitting blue jeans and a baby blue V-Neck form-fitting tee.   
  
"Hi Crash." She smiled, as the butterflies began to fly in her stomach.   
  
"Hi." He finally got out, he also smiled. "You look pretty."  
  
"Thanks." She said as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Crash asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well okay." Crash said giving his hand to her. "Let us be on our way then."   
  
~*~  
  
_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
And you'll take all of me_  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner had been wonderful. They talked about everything, they had known a lot about eachother already but now Jackie thought that she knew everything about him. They talked about their childhood, their family, how they got to where they were today, even about their favorite movies. Jackie didn't care about what they talked about though, she loved looking at the way his face lit up when he talked about the Christmas when he had gotten his first puppy and it broke her heart hearing him tell the story about the why his cousin, Hardcore, had gotten so cold and mean to everyone.  
  
"After she died he said that he'd never love anyone again." Crash told her as he looked down, his usually playful, happy eyes looking sad.  
  
"Oh my, Crash. That is so sad." Jackie said reaching across the table for his hand and him taking it.  
  
"I just wish that I could help him, but you know how he is. He doesn't want anybody's help and he doesn't want to change. I guess that's why he has such a problem with Spike and Molly. I guess he just doesn't want to see her get hurt." Crash said. "But enough of that, let's get some desert!"  
  
"Vanilla and chocolate swirl ice cream?" Jackie said smiling. "Yep!" He exclaimed also smiling. "And of course with rainbow sprinkles." "Let's go!" With that they left arm in arm, both beaming happily.  
  
~*~  
  
_I'm fallin' even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I standing here until you make me move  
I'm hangin' by a moment here with you_  
  
~*~  
  
They were now in a park, lying down on a blanket and looking at the stars in the sky. Crash had never felt so comfortable in his life. He was telling her stories about the constellations in the sky. Jackie was surprised that he knew so much about the sky. People only saw the boyish side of him which was very misleading about the real Crash. He was actually a very educated young man.  
  
"And that constellation right there is Orion." He said pointing up and began telling her the story about the mighty hunter.  
  
After he finished the story, they both laid there in a very comfortable silence. Each trying to think of what to do next and also reveling in how happy they were right now.  
  
~*~  
  
_I'm running from the only thing I know,  
I'm living for the only thing i know,  
I don't know what I'm diving into,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
  
~*~  
  
"Crash, I--"  
  
"Jackie, I--"  
  
They both said simultaneously. They looked at eachother and laughed.   
  
"You go first." Crash told her as they sat up and he took her hand.  
  
"I had a really nice time tonight, Crash." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "A really nice time. I just want to thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." He said as he began to blush. The "little butterflies" in his stomach now multiplied as he decided that this was the moment that he was going to tell her how he felt about her.  
  
~*~  
  
_There is nothing else to lose  
There is nothing else to find  
There is nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
  
_ ~*~  
  
"Jackie, I-" He paused for a moment to find the right words so he decided to just say it. "Jackie, I like you." He blurted. "I like you a whole lot. Jacqueline, I think that I love you." He finally got out as he began looking at the ground. "And I uh...I just wanted to know if you liked me too?  
  
Jackie was at that moment speechless. She could not say anything.  
  
"I'll understand if you don't like me. It's okay really. Most girls don't like me anyway. I've never even really been on a date before. Jeez, I act like a kid, I still call my mommy every night, I even still have a teddy bear, I am a loser like Hardcore said, I'm just gonna --"  
  
Crash didn't get to finish his sentence for he was interrupted by a soft finger pressed against his lips.  
  
"Crash," she began, "You are anything but a loser. You're my best friend and you're the sweetest guy I know. And Crash," she blushed, "I really like you too."  
  
"You do?!?" He said very excited. "Yay!" He said as they got up and hugged eachother.  
  
When the hug ended, Crash knew exactly what was going to happen. 'Just go with the flow.' the words from his friends, the APA, sounded in his head. There mouths seemed to pull to eachother and finally met to a soft, sweet, perfect first kiss.   
  
'This feels so right.' Jackie thought to herself as the kiss ended and they began to walk back to the hotel.   
  
Crash looked to his best friend, his girlfriend, and thought 'I don't think that I'm in love, I know it.'  
  
~*~  
  
  
**Author's note: Wow! That took forever to get out I know, but i've been really busy. But i hope that you enjoy this chapter. Do you think that this is a good stopping point or should I write more? Please R&R!!!   


~*~Angie~*~

**


End file.
